


Crayons Can Melt On Me For All I Care

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Every Chapter is Different, M/M, i'll try to tag as i go but no promises, this is the most random collection of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>people send asks and i write headcanons.  this is where i collect them for posterity...or something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of these on my phone where autocorrect is a bitch and they've never been edited. i apologize. maybe one day i'll go through and fix up some of the grammatical things that i'm sure will drive me crazy, but until then please be kind. 
> 
> i dedicate this to [my darlingest tin](http://silentlarryshipper.tumblr.com) since she is the reason i'm putting them here on ao3 to begin with. love you bunches of oats, tin! you are the best gemma my harry could ever ask for.
> 
> this first chapter was written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: Can you write a little blurb where Louis and Harry have been thinking about babies for a good 6 months and really wanting to do a surrogate but they can't decide if they want to use Louis' sperm because Harry wants baby to have blue eyes and Louis wants to use Harry's sperm because he wants curls and dimples. Gemma, decides in that 6 months that she wants to be the surrogate so baby can have both Harry genes and Louis genes. A scene where she tells them she wants to do this for them...????

Gemma was nervously tapping her steering wheel. She didn’t know why she was so scared, she knew they would be touched by her offer even if they didn’t take her up on it. It’s just…this was so important and so personal and she almost felt that by offering she was intruding on their relationship that is and should be separate from everyone else, even family. That massive importance was exactly why she was putting the option to them though, and that helped her feel a bit better.

Taking a deep breath to fortify her nerves, Gemma finally unbuckled and got out of the car. She walked up to their house and let herself in the side door just like she always did when they were expecting her. As per usual, it smelled like Louis had whipped up a breakfast for all of them. She loved when he made French toast. At least she would get that out of this conversation today.

“Hey, idiots! I’m here!” She called as she took off her shoes and slipped on one of the fuzzy pairs of socks the boys kept in a basket for guests by the door. Their house had entirely tile and wooden floors on the lower level, so they provided community socks of various silliness levels in order to avoid chilly feet.

“I just finished brekkie, Gems! Harry should be down any second!” Louis called from the kitchen.

She turned the corner and froze when she saw the table. It held plates of not only French toast but also homemade crepes and her favorite fillings: powdered sugar, butter, and limes. She couldn’t remember the last time he had gone through the trouble without her expressly demanding it if him but Louis just gave a soft smile.

“I could tell you were worried about something when you called last night. Wanted to make you feel a bit better, if I could.”

She sniffled a little and choked out a, “Thank you.” This was exactly why she knew they would be such incredible parents, after all. He came over and wrapped her in a warm hug just as Harry walked in.

“Hey, Gem!” He also wrapped her in a hug, the wisps of hair falling from his bun tickling her face. “Mind if we talk while we eat? I’ve been craving these crepes ever since Lou said he would make them last night.”

Gemma nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear before sitting in the seat she always occupied when she came over. Her mind was a whirlwind of activity as she tried to figure out how exactly to say what she wanted to say without just blurting it out.

“So…” she said slowly as she rolled her crepe. “I’m sorry if this is intruding a bit, but I know you two have been having a hard time determining what route to go for your first child.” She licked her lips and finally raised her eyes from her breakfast plate to find Harry and Louis looking at her a bit confused.

“Uhm, yeah, a bit…” Harry answered. Louis was frozen, syrup in hand as he stared at Gemma, a strange look of surprise, hope, and was that gratitude? all seen on his face.

Shit. Did he know? Did he want her to offer? She was just going to say it.

“Well. I wanted to let you know so you could add this option to the list that I would be honored to be your surrogate. If you’d like that.”

Louis’ face immediately crumpled and he dropped the syrup to cover his face with his hands as tears fell streaming down his cheeks.

“Fuck, Lou, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have offered, not like this, I just didn’t know…” Gemma apologized, a massive weight appearing in her gut. God, why did she think this was a good idea?

“Don’t you dare, Gemma Anne,” Louis scolded through his hiccups. Confused, she looked at Harry, whose face was also covered in tears but brighter than she had seen it in years. Louis then scraped his chair back and threw himself at her. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

Gemma hugged back tightly as Harry joined in from behind her. “Love you too.”


	2. Long Hair, Don't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: can u please write a blurb of the twins straightning harrys hair your amazing at writing blurbs lulu! 

Harry sat as still as possible while Daisy and Phoebe worked around him. Daisy was currently standing in front of him slowly running the flatiron through his bangs. 

“Your hair is so silky, Harry. Even when I use Lottie’s special hair products my hair isn’t as soft as yours.” She pouts a bit and Harry can’t without the smile any longer.

“I know!” Phoebe cried from behind where she was working with her own flat iron. “It’s just really not fair!”

“I think it’s just that my hair is a bit more fine than yours, loves. So when did you learn how to use these?”

“Fizzy taught us before we came over, but we wanted to practice more and mum wouldn’t let us work on Doris. Ernie wouldn’t sit still long enough for us to try on him. Fizz and Lottie won’t let us touch their hair.”

Harry chuckled a bit. “Gems used to be like that with me. She would teach me how but never let me try it on her.”

“It’s not fair,” Daisy muttered as she continued to take small strands and work them through the straightener.

“So, Harry, I’m afraid your hair won’t stay very straight even if we do a great job. It’s too humid today and we don’t have any product for naturally curly hair,” Phoebe said, sounding regretful. “None of us really have hair like yours, so we don’t really know what to do about it. It might not look very good when you have to go to dinner.”

“That’s okay, Phoebs,” Harry soothed. He’d known sitting down that his hair could very well be a riot when the twins were done with it, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t expect to be seen by many where he was going tonight and he could always wear a hat or put it in a bun to cover it mostly. What mattered was the girls were having fun and he was able to spend more time with them and keep them happy while they were there. “I don’t mind. I’m used to it, remember?”

He smirked and Daisy stuck out her tongue. within a few minutes, the girls proclaimed him to be finished.

“What have you done to my boy’s hair?!”

Harry turned around and found Louis frozen in the entrance to the en suite, his mouth hanging open in surprise. He nervously raised a hand to it before turning to check it out in the mirror. It still had some kinks in it they hadn’t been able to fully work out and the ends curled this way and that, but they actually did a pretty good job overall.

Biting his lip, Harry asked, “You don’t like it?”

Louis looked at him in exasperation, like Harry was the one putting him in a tight spot. He didn’t want to hurt any feelings, but Harry already knew exactly how much Louis adored his curls. It’s part of the reason Harry let them curl naturally instead of trying anything too crazy with them most of the time as it was.

“It looks lovely. The girls did a great job. I just didn’t realize your hair was almost as long as Gemma’s like that.”

“Not quite, though I’m not sure I’d mind…” Harry turned back to the mirror and began to finger the length that was now brushing down past his collarbones. He did kind of like that idea.

“We were just practicing, Lou. His hair will probably curl right back up as soon as he’s outside or he gets wet from the babies playing in the pool,” Daisy said as she patted her brother’s shoulder as if she was trying to calm him. Harry did the best he could to hold back a laugh by turning it into a cough, but he knows Phoebe caught it. Oh well.

“Yes, well. Maybe next time you can practice your plaits some more. I think I prefer those. Now! Dan and mum are back so how about we go downstairs and see what we are doing for the rest of the afternoon, yeah?”


	3. It All Comes Out In The Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written at the request of [larry-god-mother](http://larry-god-mother.tumblr.com) based on [this post](http://lourryetc.tumblr.com/post/141490559975/m-rmaid-the-only-thing-keeping-me-alive).

John was bored, as usual. The part of town where the Swan’s Dry Cleaners was located was right where most of the surrounding neighborhoods preferred to take their clothes to a fancier establishment, but they had enough business to keep them going. Not that John minded. It meant quiet shifts where he could mess on his phone more than anything else.

He was just checking the time and found that in only five minutes he would be able to start his cleanup routine of sweeping and mopping the floors, counting the till, wiping down the counters, and by then it would be just in time to close the shop. He really hoped no one else came in, he was tired and just wanted to get out of there.

Fifteen minutes later and John had finished sweeping the floor when the door opened and someone dressed in black shoes, black jeans, and a black hoodie came in with what looked to be a very full backpack.

“Hi, welcome to Swan’s Cleaners. How can I help you?” John parroted the required greeting, while becoming more curious about the man. He was looking around like he was worried someone would see him and, duh. John was here. Of course he was seen. Not to mention the security cameras, but those didn’t record anything. It was just a loop in the back to show they had the minimum requirements for their business.

The man lowered the hood and John’s eyes widened. Shit. It was the dude from One Direction. The one that just had a baby or something. John’s girlfriend was a big fan and would often rattle on and on about how none of the guys were straight and all this other stuff, but for the most part John didn’t retain much of the information. He did remember what they looked like, though, and this one was one of her favorites along with the long haired one. Shit. What was he doing in here?

“Listen,” he began as he rested the backpack on the counter. “I’m going to need you to not laugh, first of all. Second of all, I need to know how much it will cost to get you to clean these and not say anything to anyone.” The dude then lifted two rainbow teddy bears out of the bag, and now John was just really confused. 

“Are they covered in chocolate?”

The guy smiled a little and laughed. “Yeah, it’s a long story. They got into some cake due to some artistic fun. I tried to get it out meself, but I was making the…uh…other owner a bit nervous so we thought we should take them to the professionals. So. How much to clean them and not tell anyone?”

John furrowed his brows. This was certainly not what he had been expecting when he’d started closing up for the night. “Uh, well, this isn’t our usual job so we don’t really have set pricing for stuffed animals…” How the hell was he supposed to quote a price for this? Especially considering the smaller bear was about the size of his hand. Where do you get a rainbow bear that small?

“Do you think $200 would be sufficient?” the man asked, rifling around for his wallet. “I could do half now and half when you’re able to finish them. How does that sound?”

John almost choked. That would be far more than the required amount, but he did say he would pay for his silence. “When you say not tell anyone, does that include coworkers and boss and such?”

The guy messed with his fringe some more and bit his lip as if he was considering the question seriously. “I suppose telling your boss is alright, but seriously the fewer the people the better. I’ll give another $100 if your boss is the only other one who knows.”

Shit, this dude took his bears seriously. “Yeah, that should be fine. Unless we run into any issues I could have this ready for you to pick up in a couple days. That okay?”

The guy looked a bit nervous at the idea of being away from his stuffed animals for that long. What was up with this guy? John would be asking if Shana knew anything about these stuffed animals when he got home.

“I’ll give another $200 if you can have it done by this time tomorrow. Do you work tomorrow?”

John tried not to choke on his tongue. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, same shift. And I think I can do that.”

“Great. See you then. And take care of these little guys, they’re very special to us.” And with that, the boyband member lifted the hood back up over his head and quickly left the shop.

What the hell just happened?


	4. Lather, Rinse, Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: hi lulu! you know during Alan Carr how harry said that he hadn't had his hair cut in "about a year or so?" But his ends are always so healthy looking? I came up with the headcanon that maybe every few months after him and Louis get out of the shower, Louis sits him in a chair and puts a towel around him and trims the ends of his hair, because Harry dosent want to make a big deal out of it by going to a salon! Could u possibly write a short blurb on this!! I would very much appreciate it! 

Louis quickly dried himself off so he wouldn’t drip everywhere as he positioned the stool and made sure he had the shears and the cape where he thought he did. They were in the drawer he had left them in a few weeks ago after the last trim, perfect.

Harry shut off the shower and climbed out, grabbing his own towel to dry off before coming to sit down. Harry was very particular about keeping his hair healthy and therefore wanted regular trims but had gotten so tired of having to synchronize his schedule with the people he trusted with his hair that he finally had Lou go out and get him some quality shears so Louis could do it for him.

Louis nearly shit his pants the first time he did it, he was so worried about botching it. Harry had made sure to confirm to him that he would just get it fixed if he did ruin it. Louis took it very seriously and it paid off, it was perfect. Ever since then, Louis was his official trimmer, though everything else was still left to professionals.

Louis picked up the comb and ran it through Harry’s wet hair, making sure it was parted exactly where it usually fell so he could get it right. He then set the comb down and picked up the shears.

The first few times he had tried making sure it was all perfectly even, but he had quickly realized that Harry’s curls made it not only nearly impossible, but also pointless. Since then, he had taken to picking up chunks and just doing what he could to cut a similar amount off of each bit and correct any glaring issues at the end.

Each snip sent a tiny selection of a curl to the floor and Harry kept his eyes closed, soothed by the feel of Louis’ fingers running through his hair. It was quiet and calm with just the sound of the shower dripping and the feel of the humidity from not running the fan during their shower.

It was only a matter of minutes before Louis patted his shoulder and gave the top of Harry’s head a kiss which was the signal he was done and for Harry to check out the work he had done.

He shook his head, drops of water flying and Louis giggling as he tried to dodge them. He pulled out the broom and swept up the hair as Harry admired the trim.

Once everything was put away, they both shivered walking back into their bedroom where it was significantly cooler. Without a word they both climbed back into bed and curled around each other, simply whispering their plans for the rest of the day while the rest of the world carried on without them.


	5. I Will Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: Do not think about Louis charged up after a frustrating day getting home and finding Harry naked on the couch watching tv.

Louis slams the door and kicks his shoes down the hall. He’s been yelled at by Harry enough to know that if he were to scuff up the wall again he might withhold blowjobs for a week again and honestly, wasn’t his life hard enough right now as it is? Everything’s coming to an end, sure, but hell is it a mess until it gets there and most of the time Louis was fine with it, but today was just awful and he was tired and sore from his workout that morning and hungry and fucking tired, okay?

He dropped his keys on the table and walked towards the great room where he heard the tv playing as he stripped off his sweatshirt. He went and just left it on the floor as he went and stood in the back of the room peeling off his socks as he balanced against the wall and tried to figure out what Harry was watching.

“Haz, I can’t even figure out what this is. What is it? Are you watching some film festival shit again?”

Harry’s voice rumbled off the couch that was only a few feet in front of him. “It’s not shit, Lou. I think you’d like this one. It’s a Finnish film…or I think it’s Finnish…it might be Swedish…anyway, it takes place during World War II and is about the children who were evacuated from Finland to Sweden. It’s really beautiful, actually.”

Louis grunted in response as he unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them off. He just wanted to shed as much as he could of this horrible day and snuggle with his boy on the couch as they watched some foreign film with subtitles Louis wouldn’t bother reading and just bask in Harry and his scent. That’s it. 

He was finally down to his vest and boxers so he rounded the sofa and immediately froze. Harry was laying there completely at ease and also completely naked.

Louis quickly scanned down the length of his body and had to swallow really hard. He just…it had been such a long day and he was emotionally so over it all and now he is presented with his perfect boy and he just couldn’t handle it. Sniffling back his tears he finally was able to get out with only minimal shake, “Can you cuddle me for the rest of the movie? I just really need a cuddle.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. “Course, Lou. Com here, love.” He scooted so there was plenty of room in front of him and Louis peeled his shirt off so he could feel as much of Harry’s skin against his. Nothing grounded him exactly like the feel of Harry’s skin on his could. Harry knew that and was likely the reason why he was lounging naked on their couch. As much as they joke about him preferring nudity to clothes, he rarely went around completely naked if Louis wasn’t there with him.

Louis finally eased himself down in front of Harry and felt his arm loop around his waist, his hand resting right on his belly. Louis tucked his legs between Harry’s and felt all the stress and the weight of everything that had been growing through the entire day slowly melt away. Harry had such a base effect on Louis, he still couldn’t figure out how but at this point he didn’t care. All that mattered was he did, and on days like this Louis was so glad that Harry was willing to do anything he needed to in order to help him. They really were each other’s biggest supports.


	6. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: Hey Doctor Dicks, do H and L ever still just have a wank because they can't wait for the other to get home? When do they need to do this?

not really anymore. it’s become like a game for them. sometimes the other even delays their arrival because they know how much it gets the other worked up. for example, last night.

louis had specifically asked jay and dan to stop and grab a bite to eat despite being exhausted and knowing harry was waiting, because he knew. i knew what was waiting for him when he got home.

his phone buzzed in his pocket again. harry’s texts had gotten more frequent and more frenzied as more time passed. louis’ smirk grew as he saw the most recent message.

please, lou. please let me touch myself.

harry loved holding off on letting himself come if they were only separated for a day or two, but just the thoughts of what they would be doing later that night had been slowly driving him crazy as louis had postponed his arrival home. he normally wouldn’t be this cruel, but harry had inadvertently done it to louis once and ever since then they had learned they both kind of liked it.

no way, babe. only i get to do that tonight.

harry knew he was on his way, but he didn’t know how close louis was to being home. that’s okay, he’d learn soon enough.

you’re trying to kill me, babe. please hurry, i missed you.

louis couldn’t tamp down his smile as he typed his response.

i will, love. did you really miss me that much? i was gone less than 72 hours, i mean honestly.

louis tried to covertly adjust himself. harry had been texting him all his ideas for what he was going to let louis do to him ever since he got off the plane and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t affected. louis personally hadn’t even had time for a wank with as much as he had been traveling and the funeral service, so while they hadn’t been separated for long he was ready to be back with harry. especially considering some of the toys harry had mentioned. they didn’t break out that box very often, they tried to save it for special occasions. god, louis loved harry so much.

just…just hurry.

they finally pulled inside the gated drive of their la house and louis leaned forward to give his mum and dad quick kisses on their cheeks before grabbing his backpack and jumping out of the car. 

he rushed into the house and dropped his bag as he kicked off his green adidas shoes before heading upstairs. yeah…tonight was gonna be perfect.


	7. mInd Of MinE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: i NEEEEEED a headcanon of louis and harry texting funky capitalisation to each other after they saw zayn's tracklisting. i need this like oxygen.

harry: are those…are those sperm in the background?  
louis: omg harry you can’t just say that  
harry: well i just did, but really…are they sperm?  
louis: tRutH…they look as much like sperm as that shirt you have from nick’s line.  
harry: louis.  
louis: yes, mInD of MiNE  
harry: are you making fun of his tracklisting?  
louis: you’re BriGhT  
harry: oh god, just stop okay?  
louis: LikE i wOuLD  
harry: fuck you’re even using his song titles now, aren’t you?  
louis: wROnG  
harry: why am i a fOoL foR YoU  
louis: because i’m so great at PilLOwtAlK  
harry: yeah, but maybe i should have changed my mind now that i look in the ReAr VieW  
louis: maybe it’s also because i gave you that fLowER  
harry: probably also cause ShE don’T LoVe mE  
louis: really, though, babe. It’S yOu.  
harry: okay, this has gone on long enough. typing shit like that takes too much effort. i don’t even like to use emojis.  
louis: when you’re dRunK you love it  
harry: stop. it really does look like the late 90s shit.  
louis: sHe  
harry: no.  
louis: beFoUr  
harry: i’m not responding anymore. your texts don’t even make sense now.  
louis: boRdERz  
harry: i hate you.  
louis: skype tonight, right?  
harry: course. xx


	8. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: Sarah sent me to you....... CAN U PLEASE ok I need a blurb on harry getting his hair cut super short for his role and Louis being with him while he's getting it cut and calming Harry down PLEASE

Harry had his eyes closed and was biting his lip harshly as he felt the black cape slip around his neck. He took a deep breath in through his nose and counted to 10 before letting it out slowly. It was just hair. It could grow back. It’s how he got it this long in the first place, right? And it’s Jason. It’s not like he’d let him look bad. James would never trust him, nor the rest of the boys, if he was poor at his job.

But damn. Harry just really loved his hair.

His eyes snuck open as he felt a warm hand on his leg.

“You gonna be alright there, Hazza?”

Harry glared at Louis. Normally he appreciated Louis being there, but he could practically hear the laughter in his voice.

"Oh come on, love," Louis said with a smile but lacking the amusement his tone had rung with before. "It’s just temporary. When the filming is done you can go back to growing it out just like before. We have all the tricks nailed down on how to get through the awkward length phases and you’ll be fine."

Harry knew all of this, but he was still nervous. Especially since it was going to be a shorter cut than he has had in almost three years. He’d never cared much for his ears and he never knew what to do with his naturally unruly curls when his hair was shorter.

"You ready, man? What music do you want in the background?"

Jason was being far more chill than he usually was, and Harry was thankful. He wasn’t sure he could handle his usual over the top antics right now.

Louis pressed play on his phone and immediately a song came on that immediately had Harry giggling.

"It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry if I want to…"

"Yeah, that works I guess," he conceded. Louis looked at him with pride over getting Harry to loosen up a bit.

“Alright, bro. Here goes nothing!”

Harry felt his hair hit the cape and heard the shears snip their way through the hair he had worked so hard to grow the past couple years. It was for a good purpose, he actually was quite ecstatic to get the role, but this was a big deal. He also missed the mark at his hair being long enough to donate by an inch. That’s it. He was quite frustrated, but what could he do.

Sooner than he expected, Jason finished up and began to snap photos. “Don’t worry, man. I won’t post them until you gimme the go ahead, alright?”

Harry finally had the guts to stand up, step over his hair on the floor, and look in the mirror that was hanging in the hallway. As expected, Jason had done a great job. It actually wasn’t that bad. Louis looped his arms around Harry’s waist and laid his chin on his shoulder.

“You look incredible, you know. Always do,” he whispered into Harry’s ear. And really, that’s all the reassurance Harry needed.


	9. Like A Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: headcanon! the first time louis fingered harry?

oh my gosh louis was a nervous wreck. what if he was totally awful at it? sure, he’d fingered himself enough to have a basic idea, but like it’s entirely different when you’re doing it to someone else? like in a way, he supposed it would be easier. better angle, can reach in a bit easier to reach that sensitive bundle of nerves he could never quite get on himself without a dildo, but he could probably do that for harry.

but what about harry? harry had the most perfect, slender fingers. they looked like they were made for shit like this, and of course he had fingered himself. he’d said as much just last week when he was telling louis how hard he came while thinking about louis and…god…that was so hot.

so anyway, back to the point, louis just was really afraid he would not live up to expectations. his hands were smaller and he’s fairly sure that harry had been experimenting with himself in that way for far longer than louis had been so even in that way he was more experienced and how was louis supposed to impress him? why couldn’t harry finger louis first?

no. nevermind. if that happened then louis would probably never get around to fingering harry and he really, like REALLY, needed to experience that. he also took great pride in making harry feel amazing and harry said he loved fingering himself. so louis would definitely do it.

but now here they were, finishing up dinner, and all louis could think about was the fact that in a hopefully VERY short amount of time he would have harry naked and laying on their bed as louis did his damn best to make harry feel like he was the most alive he had ever been.

all too soon louis found himself hovering above harry, grabbing the lube and making his way down his body as he got closer to the point he had been both entirely overly excited to get to as well as almost dreading. 

harry bent his legs and spread them apart even further, to allow louis more room and easier access and holy hell. harry was just kinda perfect, ya know? and for some reason he had chosen to love louis. louis couldn’t believe that.

right then, louis determined that no matter how nervous he was, he was going to make this the best experience of harry’s entire life. 

louis poured some lube over his fingers and rubbed them together so it would be nice and warm before gently running his index finger down from the base of harry’s balls to his hole. louis bit his lip and looked up at harry, whose face was already flushed just from the making out and teasing they’d been taking part in moments ago, and his cock was hard on his stomach in anticipation. better give him what he wanted.

louis slowly pushed his finger in and met some resistance, but not as much as he’d expected. and holy hell, harry felt amazing. he was so warm and smooth and just…silky almost? louis didn’t think there were actual words to describe how harry felt, but it was perfection. louis slowly pumped his finger, wanting to make sure he was easing harry into it slowly enough to not make things uncomfortable but also allow him to enjoy it as he slowly built up to more.

“lou,” harry whined. “’m ready for another.”

louis pulled out, much to harry’s protestations, to add more lube. he wanted to make sure he was using more than enough so it was never painful. louis would not be able to forgive himself if he hurt harry. once he felt he had enough lube on both fingers, he eased them both in. it was difficult at first, a bit of a stretch, but as he gently pumped them in and out he could feel harry loosening more. 

he could also hear harry more. 

by this point harry was breathing fairly heavily and gripping the sheets in his hands. louis continued to do little more than just an easy rhythm of in and out, in and out as harry seemed to work himself up more. once louis thought he might be ready for a bit of scissoring, he slowly spread his fingers apart and that must have been the right decision because it’s like the floodgates opened at that point.

“lou lou lou, god, yes, louis! this is amazing, you’re amazing, don’t ever stop, god, lou! i had no idea it could feel this good, like i love fingering myself but hell lou, your fingers are magic, don’t stop that, please keep it going…” harry babbled.

louis smirked and gained a bit of confidence so he went ahead and quirked his fingers, searching for the spot he knew would have harry really talking. it only took a few more pumps as he bent his fingers in just the right way when harry’s left leg kicked out against his will and he gasped loudly.

harry couldn’t keep his hands off himself at that point anymore and he gripped the base of his dick as louis added a bit more lube before inserting a third finger. harry’s groans really kicked up at that point interspersed with, “magic fingers,” and “i love you,” and “don’t ever stop.” louis did what he could to keep rotating between the movements that seemed to get the most reaction out of harry and soon enough louis felt a strong clench around his fingers as harry reached his climax and shot stripes up his belly.

louis slowly pumped as harry shook through the aftershocks, and he took in harry’s gorgeous, flushed form. once harry’s hand stopped working his already softening cock and his right leg fell to the bed as his left one previously had, louis gently removed his fingers and reached for one of the towels that was still beside them to wipe his fingers.

harry’s head was thrown back, one arm covering his eyes as he breathed through his mouth. his chest rose rapidly, his breaths finally beginning to slow and his entire body covered in a light sheen of sweat. louis didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so beautiful. 

as louis began to wipe up harry’s stomach, harry broke the silence by asking, “see? that wasn’t anything to be scared of now, was it?”

louis froze, confused. he’d never said a word about his fears leading up to this. how did harry know? louis looked up and found a huge smile waiting for him.

“come on, lou. i know when you’re nervous and you were bricking it during dinner. no worries though, you were incredible.”

louis scoffed. “of course i was.”

harry hummed in agreement before softly saying, “okay, now cuddle me?”

louis wasn’t going to fight that. harry turned onto his side so he could curl into louis’ chest before he quickly patted louis’ still very hard, very erect dick.

“it’s okay, little man. i promise to give you the same treatment as soon as i’ve had a rest.”


	10. Beneath The Light Of The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: Headcanon: first time they slow danced, how and where happened ❤

harry was laying curled up in their bed. it had been a long day, long month really if he was being honest, and the pressure today had gotten to him and he’d finally cracked.

or at least his voice had. during a performance. that was televised. and their first live performance after the x factor. oh GOD he couldn’t believe he had ruined such an important performance.

he laid on the bed, fighting with himself over whether he should check what people were saying on twitter or not. he had already begged off afterwards feigning illness when the boys wanted to have some drinks at liam’s to celebrate.

harry pulled his phone over from louis’ side of the bed they’d only recently purchased and found they were a trending topic. great.

within seconds harry’s entire chest hurt and he was shaking as he let all his tears fall. he really was awful! what had made him think he could do this? he had ruined the night for all of them and now no one would ever take them seriously and he was basically just proving all their critics right! what the fuck did he think he was doing?

suddenly there were arms wrapping around harry and holding him from behind. he felt rather than heard louis speaking what he knew would be soothing words as he stroked harry’s chest and the rumble he felt filled his entire being with calm. he slowly was able to stop crying, though he was left with hiccups from the sobs his body had been completely wracked with just moments earlier.

“shhhhhh…shhhhh…love, it’s okay. i think i know what’s bothering you, and it’s okay.” louis’ words already started to help heal harry, even though he wasn’t sure he was ready to be healed.

“i ruined it, lou. for all of you. our first big live performance and i made a mess of the entire thing,” harry croaked, his voice thick from crying.

“no, never. what are you talking about?” louis asked. he must have found harry’s phone as well because his arms tightened around harry and his voice got a bit more harsh. “harry. i told you not to look at twitter after this kind of thing.”

harry stayed silent. louis had told him that, it was a problem during the x factor and it obviously still was now too. he didn’t really have an excuse for himself.

“you know what we need?” louis asked, totally off topic from where harry had thought they were. as usual, he just went with it.

“what?” harry felt louis get off the bed and circle it so he could grab harry’s hands within his and pull him up. 

once standing, louis placed harry’s hands on his hips and louis put his arms around harry’s neck. “we need a dance.”

harry searched the clear blue eyes in front of him, trying to figure out why they were slow dancing in their bedroom to no music. his brows quickly smoothed out though as he found nothing but happiness and adoration in louis’ eyes.

“you didn’t stay at li’s for too long. sure you’re okay being here?”

“course!” louis responded. “i will always rather be with my boy.” louis gave a quick grin and pulled on one of harry’s curls, causing him to giggle. he loved it when louis played with his hair. he just loved louis, really.

“hey, lou?”

louis leaned his head forward so their noses gently touched before louis looked back into his eyes.

“yeah, haz?”

harry bit his lip as another swell of emotion grew inside of him, making him want to cry for an entirely different reason now. he sniffled a bit more and wiped the errant tear away with his shoulder so he wouldn’t have to remove his hands from louis’ hips. 

“i just really, really love you.”

louis’ entire face lit up, just as it always did when he shared his best smiles with harry. “yeah, me too, curly.”


	11. Pizza Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: Talking about exhibitionism, do you think the boys caught them literally having sex or just blowjobs and handjobs? And how do you think they reacted? All of them, including Harry and Louis themselves.

well at first it was just blow jobs and handies. i think their first time was likely when they actually had some privacy and they were able to take their time. LATER? yeah. they probably got a bit too frisky in semi public areas and you know that niall has seen more than he expected (though perhaps not more than he wanted?) and zayn…well. 1d day tells it all, yeah? he’s witnessed a few things as well. lol reactions?

well. the first time they were caught was actually the middle of the night. they thought they were being sneaky but those dang bunkbeds squeaked like nothing else and liam’s a light sleeper, okay? it was more embarrassing for him than it was for harry and louis. it was a fairly simple exchange of liam saying, louder than perhaps he needed to since it was 2 am, “will you wankers at least take this to the bathroom so the rest of us can sleep?” and they giggled as they toppled out of bed and did as he wished.

it was only a matter of weeks later when the boys begged off a movie night and during the movie they decided to order some pizza, so niall was the one sent to ask if they wanted in on the order, only to find harry between louis’ legs with his cock very much in his mouth. louis’ hands were gripping the sheets and harry just kept right on working as louis gasped out, “are you going to shut the door to watch or will you give us some privacy?” niall was flustered enough he just walked right back out the door and shut it. 

he fishmouthed for a bit, before walking back in and saying, “you interested in pizza?”

harry rose up enough to say, “yes, sausage please!” before continuing on as if nothing was wrong and louis just groaned. niall took that as an affirmative and went back down to give the order. it was only when the pizza arrived that niall realized harry was probably being snarky with him. either way, the pizza was eaten.


	12. Every Day Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: when H&L are separated, what do they text each other? just the little bits of constant communication throughout the day. what do they actually say?

louis: hazza, you reorganized the drawers in the bathroom again. where’s my razor now? my chin itches now :(

harry: the weather is like that time we were in paris and no one recognized us. i miss you.

louis: your pillow smells like your shampoo.

harry: the girls sent me pictures of a cake they baked with jay, did they send them to you too?  
louis: no! and they’re my own family! send them pls.  
harry: *sends photos*  
louis: awwwwwww (yours still look better)

louis: haz, it’s raining. you promised me it never rains in la. i’m divorcing you.  
harry: you can’t divorce me, we aren’t married.  
louis: details, harold.

harry: i keep finding lines i want to send you of poems, but keats only writes in bloody run on sentences and i don’t want to send you the entire poem, and i can’t just send you a couple of lines because they don’t make sense on their own really. i’m trying to be romantic here and he is ruining it so all you get is this shitty text but i love you. so. there’s that.  
louis: you and keats must be related.

louis: harold. i found a bright red toaster! red!  
harry: no.  
louis: but…it’s red! and pretty!  
harry: no.  
louis: harryyyyyy  
harry: louissssssss no.

harry: nick took me to this really great art show tonight  
louis: fuck no. i don’t want shitty art that looks like picasso threw up on the canvas hanging in our dining room.  
harry: it’s not even like that! this is very impressionist in style and i think you’d love it.  
louis: you said that about those squiggly lines too. hated that.  
harry: it’s got a penis.  
louis: get it.


	13. Every Day Love pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: You're a genius! A gorgeous, gorgeous genius! I just know in my heart that "it's got a penis" "get it" conversation has happened far more than once.

bahahahaha why thank you! and it really really has. sometimes it’s the other way around though.

louis: harry. we have to get this. check it out.   
louis: *sends photo*  
harry: lou, it’s a penis.  
louis: no, it’s a lamp.  
harry: yes, i see that, but it’s shaped like a penis.  
louis: it’s art, harold. i thought you’d appreciate it.  
harry: no. definitely not.  
louis: but harry, imagine it on the side table in our room!  
harry: no.  
louis: but a penis lamp! we NEED this!  
harry: if you buy that i will never forgive you.  
louis: fine.

~a few weeks later~

“louis. i told you no.”

“it was so lonely! i needed to buy it so it would have a home!”

harry sighs. “why do i love you?”

“because i let you buy that ridiculous chair you said you had to have but you never sit in because it is so uncomfortable just like i told you would happen. and i’ve got a great ass.”


	14. Drunk In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: Headcannon that when Louis wakes up with a hangover he gets the hiccups really easily, and then Harry tries to be helpful and loving but he can't help giggling

louis woke up and slowly opened his eyes. the room was still fairly dark considering it was…louis squinted at his phone hoping that would clear the lines for him a bit…wow. 6 am. why was he awake at 6 am when he only got to bed about an hour an a half ago? well bugger that.

really, what made louis wake up? whatever it was, he hated it because he now felt wide awake. he rolled over and the bed was empty. hm. maybe that’s what woke him up. he never slept well without harry’s heat right beside him.

god. 6 am. he hadn’t even left the gq party until at least 3 maybe 4. he might have continued drinking in the car on his way home too. it had been awhile since he’d had a proper lager, always having to drink the shitty stuff when he was out doing promo so he’s more accessible. he’d probably drank more than he should have and that was before he’d switched to vodka. whoops.

either way, louis slowly sat up in bed and felt the world twirl a bit. uh yeah. definitely still drunk. fuck it. good think he didn’t have anywhere he had to be today. he could just stay in bed all day with harry.

right. harry. where was he again? it’s not even five damn minutes past 6. louis tried calling out to harry, but all that came out was a squeak before his voice broke and he started laughing. holy fuck what happened to his voice? it could only partly be due to sleep, he never sounded like that. he tried clearing his voice but it was difficult considering the giggles.

he finally pulled himself together enough to try again. “HARO-” *hick!*

oh no. no. not hiccups, please not hiccups! louis always got them when he drank too much and he freaking hated *hick!*.

louis fell back on the bed and whined into the pillow. his hiccups always got so violent they hurt his chest after awhile and almost nothing could make them go away. it was the literal worst. what the fuck. he was never going to drink again.

amendment, he was never going to drink that much again.

louis heard the en suite door open and he peeked up to see harry walking back into the room, all sleepy eyes and crazy hair.

“did you try calling for me?” he yawned as he climbed back into bed and snuggled up to louis. “mmm, you’re warm. the bathroom is too cold. we should get heated floors.”

louis patted his head before he let out another *hick!*. harry’s eyes popped back open and he seemed to be waiting. as soon as another hiccup came loose harry’s massive grin broke out.

“shut up, you wanker. you *hick* know how much i hate these,” louis complained.

“I didn’t say anything,” harry chuckled. “have you tried holding your breath?”

louis sighed. “was afraid i’d stop breathing all together if i did that.”

laughing a little harder, harry spit out, “wow. you’re even more drunk than i thought. how much did you drink before i joined you?”

“i dun*hick*no!” he whined. “just help me!” these hiccups were starting to really hurt and if harry wasn’t going to help then louis would go out and get a fiance who would.

“who says i’m not helping you?” harry questioned. shit, louis hated it when he said shit out loud without meaning to. he’s thinking the word shit a lot right now. hmm. “okay, so no go on the holding your breath. let me get you some water and you can try drinking from the other side of the cup. i think that worked last time.”

harry climbed out of bed and went in search of a cup from downstairs as louis continued to shake involuntarily as his body was wracked with freaking hiccups. who came up with this idea anyway? your bloody diaphragm spasming because for one reason or another it decided it didn’t have enough oxygen or something? how was a hiccup supposed to help? stupid diaphragm. probably didn’t really do anything anyway.

louis was letting out another whine that was, once again, interrupted by not one but two hiccups when harry reentered the room trying to hide his laughter in his shoulder as he brought louis the water.

“here, love. drink up. do as much as you can without taking a breath and drink from the other side of the cup.” louis could hear the laughter in his voice. rude.

louis threw him a scowl as his diaphragm rebelled again and he grabbed the water. he only sloshed a little on the comforter as he resettled himself. taking a big breath he almost had the opposite rim of the glass to his mouth when harry began bouncing the bed with his full body giggles.

“i hate you, just to let you know. i’m going to upgrade to a better model as soon as i’m able, because you’re so rude,” louis muttered. he regained his balance and brought the cup to his mouth again. harry was still shaking so louis pulled it away. “what’s the bloody matter with you? i’m trying to concentrate here, this is fucking hard!”

harry let a giggle escape when he finally said, “i’m sorry. i’m sorry. you’re just so damn cute sitting there concentrating so hard. and i might still be a bit drunk myself. ‘m sorry.” he said all of it with a big grin while giggling and louis was still plagued with these bloody hiccups.

“yeah. i believe you. can you at least giggle somewhere other than the bed so i can drink without spilling all over meself?”

harry scooted off the bed, still giggling, and louis muttered more mean names for him under his breath. finally able to concentrate again, he slowly leant his head down and messily sipped from the opposite side of the glass. he had counted 21 small sips when he couldn’t do it anymore. he pulled back and heaved in a big breath before turning to harry.

they waited in anticipation for another hiccup to return, but after almost a minute, louis was still hiccup free.

“harold, you saved me!” louis cried. he quickly set his glass on the nightstand and then huddled back under the blankets. “now get back in bed and cuddle me. i need more than a fucking hour of sleep. and don’t even think of going to the loo again, i can’t bloody sleep without you.”


	15. Love Me Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> dimpled-halo asked: Ok but how do you think they began with the kinky stuff? Do you think it started as soon as they started having sex or do you think that happened way later in their relationship? And who do you think initiated that conversation?

well, i think that louis first broached the idea while they were still on x factor. they had been rutting against each other while making out in bed and harry was getting too loud so louis placed his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, and when he looked up laughing, harry’s pupils were huge and his cheeks were particularly flushed.

they couldn’t talk about it easily there, too many opportunities for getting caught even just talking about something so sensitive as kinks, but he did whisper a few ideas to harry through their time there.

(more below the read more because wow this got long)

it was their first night finally alone with some privacy that they discussed it. they’d only really give each other hand jobs and some sloppy blow jobs along with a tiny bit of fingering (lube was hard to sneak around and clean up after in a room with three other boys) up to that point, but it was still something louis wanted to talk to him about.

they were sitting and trying to watch some doctor who reruns when right in the middle of the doctor yelling at donna about how he wanted to just be mates, louis blurted out, “how do you feel about…uh…kinky stuff?”

harry almost choked on his chips as he turned to him. “uh, like…what kind of kinky stuff?”

louis blushed even harder and shrugged. god, this was not going well.

“i dunno. like, maybe being tied up a little? or, like, i dunno. you seemed to like it when i covered your mouth, so i just thought…”

“yeah.” harry nodded vigorously. “i…yeah. i’ve thought about that. and stuff.”

louis looked up when harry said that with hope filling him as well as ideas getting his cock hard.” “really?”

harry nodded again. “yeah. like. it might freak you out, so we don’t have to when we decide we’re ready, but i’ve always kinda liked…uhm…like, when one person kinda like…orders the other around?”

louis felt like he was trying to swallow an orange. “like, Dom sub stuff?”

“uhm, yeah, i mean, not if you don’t want to…”

“i do,” louis breathed. “but, uhm, like…did you always think of yourself as the one in charge? or the one who was submissive?”

harry took a bit more time to think about that. “kinda both? but mostly the submissive one. i just…really like the idea of being good for you.” harry bit his lip and nervously messed with his shirt.

“well,” louis said. “that sounds good to me.”

“yeah?” harry should have sounded like a broken record at this point, but he didn’t because every time he said that simple word he infused it with so much emotion, it was amazing.

“yeah. maybe we can talk more about this kind of stuff as we start to feel like we’re ready for…you know…bum sex.”

harry curled in on himself giggling. “bum sex?”

louis huffed in annoyance. “well? what else do you wanna call it? we’ve kinda already been having sex, but that’s different, you know?”

harry calmed and gave him a sweet kiss. “yeah. i know.”


	16. Like an Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: what about a dick ask? :D did they sit down and have a discussion about kinks or did they just discover them naturally? were there any that surprised either or both of them?

both being young when they got together i would imagine that while they may have thought about things, they hadn’t gotten to trying anything out before getting together. they were probably so swept up in things at first that they didn’t even think about that. my headcanon on discovering their first inclination to the kinky stuff is as follows:

the other three boys were downstairs watching a movie that harry and louis had copped out of in favor of making out in the room alone for once. the walls were still thin as paper and any talking could basically be heard all the way down the hall, so they still had to make sure to keep quiet. which was hard.

because while it had started out innocently enough, after a little bit of kissing louis could easily feel harry’s hard on rubbing against his thigh, and if that wasn’t just about the hottest thing louis had experienced in the few weeks they’d been doing this, he wasn’t sure what was. 

louis’ hands were already under harry’s shirt, so he slowly began to slip one beneath the waistband so he could grip at his perfect bum. Louis had grabbed at it a bit through clothes, but feeling harry’s smooth skin under his hand was just way more than he could be expected to deal with.

same with harry, considering the groan he let out.

louis had started kissing down harry’s neck and he honestly didn’t want to stop sucking bruises into his shoulder, so the hand that wasn’t gripping at harry’s bum moved up to cover harry’s mouth almost automatically in an attempt to remind him to be quiet. louis giggled a bit as he felt harry shudder a bit the more pressure that louis put on his mouth. he looked up and saw harry’s eyes completely blown out staring at him.

louis pulled his hand away slowly and removed his mouth from the skin he had just been sucking at in order to make sure that harry was okay.

“harry? you okay?”

harry quickly nodded his head before beginning to babble, like louis had learned he was prone to when turned on past a certain point. “yeah, god lou, i just…i really liked it? like…if you wanted i think that i might be okay or even like it if you were to do it again? but not if that freaks you out, you know? it was just a thought, i just…”

louis placed his hand over harry’s mouth again and the younger boy stilled immediately.

“if you like it, then i’m okay with trying it out, yeah?”

with wide eyes, harry slowly nodded. louis removed his hand from harry’s mouth so he could take harry’s hands in his own and pin them to the mattress above harry’s head.

“what about this? you into this?”

biting his lip so hard it was nearly white, harry squeezed his eyes shut and slowly nodded again.

“okay,” louis whispered before placing another kiss on harry’s mouth. “i’m not sure now is the time to really talk or try these things, but i will definitely keep them in mind. yeah?”

later, louis would begin to think about what kinds of things he might like to try out in bed after that discovery with harry and he realized he was probably more kinky than he’d initially realized. upon further discussion though, it seemed harry was too. nothing really surprised them, other than how well their inclinations seemed to work together.

they still have fun with kink discovery and laugh over previous attempts that were decidedly NOT for them.


	17. So Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: Lulu.... How was their first kiss?

messy, kinda awkward, and quite fumbling.

see, louis had known he wanted to kiss harry, but wasn’t sure how to go about it. he’d kissed several girls, but had never kissed a boy, and while he knew it was fundamentally the same, this just felt like it was SO MUCH MORE. like this would define the rest of his life. 

he wasn’t wrong.

well, the other boys had all gone out to the pool. harry wanted to join in, louis could tell by the look on his face, but they had all made a bit of a mess of the bungalow and was now seen by louis from the poolside finishing up the dishes. louis felt suddenly horrible with the realization that harry was in there cleaning up after all of them while the rest of them were playing games in the pool.

he went ahead and gave a lame excuse regarding something like needing to check his phone and quickly wrapped himself in a towel and walked in to offer his assistance. harry turned and offered a bright smile, just as he always did, when he heard the door open.

“hey, lou. what’s up?” harry finished drying the last of the dishes before putting it in the cabinet and closing the door.

“just felt bad leaving you in here to clean up by yourself is all,” he admitted while shrugging his shoulders. god, he had fizzies going crazy in his belly. why did just seeing that dimple in harry’s cheek cause his body to go haywire? “so how can i help?”

harry looked relieved that someone was offering to help him, it would likely go much faster with help. “well, i just finished dishes, but i wanted to wipe down the counters and sweet the floor as well. you wanna do one of those?”

louis quickly offered to do the counters as well as the table and harry got to work with the broom. they chatted easily as it happened until louis finished with wiping everything down and after he had rinsed out the cloth turned and began flicking it at harry.

harry squealed and began running through the house to get away from louis. eventually they ended up in the master bedroom and harry giggled in the corner as louis dropped the towel and began to tickle harry. he had learned very early on exactly how tickling the curly haired boy was, and loved to exploit it at every opportunity. it gave him an excuse to touch harry, and louis wasn’t about to turn that down.

harry was wheezing laughs and louis’ fingers slowed, but he didn’t move away. he just looked up from where he’d been focused on harry’s torso, to see how close their faces were. harry’s eyes glowed green even despite still being mostly shut from how hard he had been laughing and how wide his smile was, and it happened before louis even realized what he was doing.

they both turned their heads the same way, and since both of them apparently had the same idea, they came together with far more force than originally anticipated. their noses smashed together and in their haste to correct the issue, their foreheads smacked together as well.

louis pulled back as they both whispered curses in their pain, before their eyes met and they began laughing again. louis couldn’t believe that just happened. omgosh, he’s such an idiot, how could he ruin such a perfect moment? he didn’t have much time to freak out though, because harry spoke up quickly.

“so, uhm, do you think we could try again?”

“you want to?

harry nodded shyly, a blush rising onto his cheeks. “please.”

with soft giggles, they made sure the other was going to turn his head the other way from them and then they both slowly moved together. the moment louis’ lips touched harry’s he had tingles coursing his entire body. after a soft, simple kiss, louis pulled back and smiled.

“much better.”

“yeah,” harry agreed. “wanna keep practicing?”

louis was sure his smile was too big to fit on his face, but he very well didn’t care. he didn’t answer, just surged forward and with much more finesse than before, connected them once again. yeah, he was well aware this was definitely life changing.


	18. Watching You Messes With My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: I have a question for you! Who topped the first time? Was there a discussion about it or did one of them just take the lead? And when/where did it happen? Was there planning involved or was it more spontaneous?

wow you want details! okay. i’ve been thinking on this. and my headcanon is as follows. 

they’d talked about actual penetrative sex for awhile. they’d both wanted it, but it was a first for both of them with another boy, which lead both of them to feeling a bit anxious about it and wanting to make sure they were absolutely ready. they were having plenty of fun with everything else as it was, so they weren’t too worried about it.

the decided they thought they were ready when they moved in together and after much discussion (read begging, on harry’s party), it was decided that harry would bottom. he LOVED being fingered and he just knew he would love having louis inside of him.

the time came and louis set their room up with candles and rose petals and had also gotten some of the fanciest boxed wine he could find to make the night special for them. everything started off well, with them both carefully undressing and cuddling up together under the blankets. soft kisses and touches began as they always did, and they just let it go as usual. when the time came for louis to start prepping harry though, harry had a minor freakout.

he suddenly worried he wouldn’t be able to take louis and, “omgosh lou, what if i can’t stretch big enough for you to fit? what if i tear? i could ruin my bum for ever! is that possible?” harry continued babbling as louis alternated between worried to horrified to fond to amused and back again before finally kissing harry to shut him up.

“babe. you don’t have to bottom if you don’t want to. you can top.”

harry’s entire body flushed with relief and love. he couldn’t believe he’d just freaked out like that. he knew nothing like that would happen and that he’d be able to take louis just fine with enough time and prep and of course louis would do his very best to make sure that nothing bad happened to harry. 

but then he got a whole new set of worries. “lou. what if i hurt you?”

louis smiled and petted harry’s cheek before lightly scratching into his hair. 

“baby, i love you and trust you and you love me. you won’t hurt me. i’ll let you know if i want you to stop and it’ll be just fine. okay? but if you don’t want to do anything tonight, then that’s just fine too.”

“no! no. i definitely want to. i just. i want it to be perfect.”

“it will, love. it’s with you.”


	19. In Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> tositandadmire asked: Hello my darling Sus, other half of Becsette. I have a question about young Harry and Louis. Rimming Sus my dear. Who talked about it first, and then who first took the plunge (so to speak)? X Bec 

Harry brought it up first. He was quite obsessed with Louis’ bum, see.

One night they were making out and Harry had slid his hand down the back of Louis’ pants. While his hands explored and he began to kiss down Louis’ neck, he began to think about licking Louis. Everywhere. He began imagining how he would taste depending on where Harry licked, and how he would react.

He figured Louis would be rather giggly at first, especially if he started at Louis’ neck. He also guessed he would taste a bit salty, since it was somewhat warm in their little shared bed with the covers over them. Upon testing this theory, he learned it was correct.

He then imagined dragging his nose down Louis’ chest. It had a few sparse hairs, but nothing much to take notice of. Harry adored those few hairs, though. He imagined nuzzling them and how they would be the perfect lead in to just giving little licks from the center of his chest over to his amazingly sensitive nipples.

Harry loved Louis’ nipples. They always made him whine when attention was shown them and they tasted amazing, especially when Harry got them to puff up a bit more from a bit of sucking and biting. Similar in taste to Louis’ chest, but a bit smoother. Softer. Different texture.

That led Harry to one of his favorite parts of Louis. Thinking about how just yesterday he had given him the best blowjob Harry knew how and how much he had enjoyed nibbling and licking and sucking on Louis’ perfect belly as his hands brought Louis to full hardness. The remembrance of those playful nips Harry gave and how Louis’ skin was so easy to give beneath his ministrations was almost too much for Harry to take.

But then Harry thought more about Louis’ bum. His glorious, absolutely sinful and perfect bum. Harry knew about rimming. He’d even watched some porn that had some because he was curious, but he had never quite understood the appeal of doing it for someone else. Until now.

Oh God, he was so hard just thinking about it. He began to massage Louis’ ass with more purpose as he buried his head further into Louis’ neck, just imagining parting Louis’ cheeks and giving a nice long swipe of his tongue where he already knew from a bit of fun experimentation with his fingers that Louis was so amazingly, incredibly sensitive.

What would he taste like? How would he feel beneath his tongue? What kinds of noises would Louis make?

Harry involuntarily let out a groan as he rutted into Louis, causing the other boy to pause his hands in Harry’s hair.

“You okay, babe?”

Before he could even think, Harry spit out, “Would you let me rim you, Lou?” Once his brain caught up, he sputtered out a hasty, “Not right now! Just, ya know, someday, oh, God…”

Louis let out a small groan of his own. Harry peeked up from Louis’ shoulder and saw him biting his lip. “Fuck, yeah, Harry. Maybe another time when we can plan for it, but if you really want to then, God, yes.”

Harry jumped back into their make out session with even more fervor.

It didn’t take long after their first time for Louis to return the favor. Harry never could decide on a way to describe how Louis tasted down there, either. Just that he loved it.


	20. One Four Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> larrymama asked: Sus. I'm giving you the doozy. Who said those three little words first?

Louis. Just…hear me out.

I do believe that Harry probably recognized his feelings first, but I think Louis didn’t realize it was love right away. Harry, though recognizing he loved Louis, was still a little worried about being too obvious. Too much too fast. Just…he was unsure at what point it was okay to say those incredibly important words. The words that he just could tell were going to change his life. How long was long enough, you know? He’d been in relationships before and he’d said I love you, but he just KNEW this was bigger. This was IT.

Louis on the other hand was just having a blast and was living life from day to day. He was throwing himself into Harry completely and not overthinking things. That being said, he wasn’t completely blind. He recognized what he had with Harry, what was developing with him, wasn’t something he would ever find again. The day it finally hit him that he loved him, it was in the middle of rehearsal one of the last weeks of November. Liam was harping on them again for laughing too much and not focusing on learning the newer rendition and as Harry’s curls bounced and his dimple got even deeper as he laughed before buckling down and learning his part it clicked. And he just blurted it out. In front of the other three boys and the X factor staff in there with them and everything.

“God, I love you.”

Harry froze, a blush high in his cheeks as he turned to Louis, his eyes wide and smile even wider. Niall looked like he was watching a tennis match before he burst out laughing. Zayn and Liam just stood at a loss of what to do. Harry pounced on Louis whispering, “I love you too,” on repeat until savan finally got their attention back on the music like it should have been to begin with.

They never looked back.


	21. Everything Was Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Harry and Louis daughter getting her period featuring freaking out

okay, i’ve been waiting for my laptop to get in to do this because i wanted to make sure i did it justice! i hope the wait was worth it!

“Gwen, honey! It’s time to go!” Harry called up the stairs. They were going to be late getting to his mum’s at this rate, and if there was one thing Anne hated it was tardiness.

No answer came from where he knew their daughter to be, so he turned around to see if he could find where Teddy and Darcy had gone. Louis was feeding the cats so they would be well taken care of over their short holiday. He saw the twins in their winter coats and scarves chasing each other and slipping on the light covering of snow on the floor outside as they waited for the rest of the family. At least someone was ready to go.

“Hazza, where are the kids?” Louis asked as he buttoned up his own coat and fixed his hat. He had stolen one of Harry’s ridiculously themed disney hats Gwen had crocheted for Harry for Christmas in favor of his own more seriously toned store bought hats. 

After reaching out and straightening the hat so it wasn’t quite so lopsided, Harry answered, “Darcy and Teddy are out front but I can’t get Gwen to answer for the life of me. I’m about to go up and see what’s going on.”

Louis gave a soft smile and stretched up on his tip toes for a quick kiss. “If you go get Gwennie then i’ll get the other two in the car.”

“Hmm,” Harry agreed as he leaned in for one more peck before heading upstairs.

Upon reaching the landing he realized there was crying coming from the bathroom. He quickened his pace and gently knocked on the door. 

“Gwenyth? Gwen, love, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

He heard a hiccup and sniffle. “I…uh…I’m a bit scared, Daddy. I’m bleeding, pretty bad. Am I dying?”

Harry felt lightheaded. Oh my God…his daughter was bleeding and not letting him into the bathroom and she’s 11, damnit! What the hell was going on?

“Gwennie, darling, how did it start? Why do you think you’re dying? How much blood is there and where is it coming from?”

“Gwen’s bleeding?!” Louis screeched as he rushed up behind Harry. “What happened?”

“There’s a lot of blood and it’s in the toilet, papa!” Gwen sobbed. “It’s all over my panties and I don’t know why or how it started but my stomach hurts so bad and I just don’t know what to do or why it is happening!”

Harry paled as Louis tried to stifle a giggle. “She got her period,” Louis said, unhelpfully.

“Yes, thank you, Louis. I figured that out,” Harry breathed out as he ran his hand through his hair. “What are we supposed to do?! Why does she think she’s dying? Don’t they teach them about this?”

Gwen started crying even louder and Louis did laugh out loud at Harry when he heard that.

“Teach girls about their menstrual cycle? I thought so, but maybe they haven’t had that unit yet. My sisters didn’t start theirs until they were all at least 12 or 13, so honestly I wasn’t expecting this yet.”

Harry’s mind whirled back. “I…have no idea when Gemma started. I didn’t know girls had to deal with that until i was probably 14.”

Louis patted his head. How patronizing.

“Of course you didn’t, Haz. Come on, you go out and sit in the car with the twins and I’ll take care of Gwennie.”

Harry nodded and quickly scuttled off, absolutely NOT wanting to be there for this awkward conversation. Louis was much better equipped to handle this than Harry was.

A few minutes later, Louis and Gwen came out of the house and after settling in, Louis murmured, “We’ll have to stop by the boot to get some tampons. I gave her one of the ones Lotts keeps here for emergencies so that’ll tide us over. We’re lucky we had that, honestly. We should have been more prepared.”

Harry just shook his head. He was not ready for this.

“Daddy? Why is Gwen crying?” Darcy innocently asked.

“Shut up, I’m not crying! Mind your own business!”

“Yeah, this’ll be fun…” Harry whispered.


	22. Fly Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: Okay so since they do jet almost every where, some of the jet rides are super long and some guys say they get a boner when the plane takes off so lets say that happens to one of the boys?? How would they pull a quicke off during the flight cause I'm guessing the jet isn't that big and you can hear what's happening in the bathroom?? How do you think this would happen if maybe Niall or Liam got one??

Well my guess is it is still a jet, so it might be a private jet, but I’m guessing it still has some noise from being in the air rather than total silence. I’m also guessing that the rest of the lads are generally making enough noise to not hear if they are quickly and quietly pulling one off in the bathroom cabin.

However. Let’s assume it’s late and most of them are asleep or catching up on other stuff so suddenly they start noticing some rhythmic noise coming from the bathroom.

We now join your program already in progress…

SITUATION 1

Liam pulls his earbuds out, but the rhythmic knocking continues. He looks around and finds everyone else is already asleep or on their phones…but Niall’s not in his seat. Still confused as to what might be causing the sound, Liam turns around and finds Paddy is awake behind him.

“Hey, Paddy, you hear that?” Liam whispers so as not to wake anyone up.

Paddy marks his spot in his book and listens intently. “What, that almost clicking noise?”

“Yeah!” Liam confirms. “What the hell is that?”

Paddy sets his book down and walks across the aisle in an attempt to figure out where it’s coming from. He gets closer to the bathroom and is about to knock when a large smile crosses his face. He covers his mouth and shakes his head as he walks back to his seat.

“It’s Niall. He’s fine…or he will be once he finishes,” he chuckles before opening his book again.

“He…oh…erm…thanks.”

Liam did the best he could not to think about it, but is still fairly sure he had a light blush and a smirk on his face when Niall finally rejoined them a few minutes later.

SITUATION 2

Louis is almost asleep on Harry’s shoulder when he feels his hair being brushed off his face and his shoulder being nudged.

“Whassit?” he mumbles.

“Lou, you’ve gotta be quiet, but check out what Liam is packing,” Harry murmurs in his ear. Louis tries not to shift his position too obviously in order to peek across to where Liam is lounging with a rather impressive boner.

“Oh, wow, Payno,” he whispers. “He just gonna ignore it and hope it goes away? Seems a bit late for that…”

Louis feels rather than hears Harry’s chuckle before a rustling begins and moments later the bathroom door latches shut.

Louis busts out laughing trying to cover his mouth with the back of his hand and turns to look at Harry.

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Louis gasps between giggles.

“Oh I dunno,” Harry muses. “He was fidgeting for quite some time before he finally got up, so I’m thinking not too long.”

They continue giggling together and talking about other things until they hear the latch undo again. They both turn and stare at Liam as he walks out of the bathroom, slightly flushed, and then freezes when he notices the eyes on him.

“Hey, lads,” he says cautiously.

“Hello, Liam,” Louis greets cheerfully. “Have some nice private time with yourself and your junior? Get the attention he felt he needed?”

Harry snorts out a laugh while pushing Louis so he knows that’s enough.

“Piss off, you know how it gets sometimes…” Liam sighs before throwing himself back in the seat and ignores Louis the rest of the flight.


	23. Downward Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a conversation born in a [group chat](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/128678300333/harry-and-louis-do-yoga-together-confirmed).

Harry was happy with his fitness level but not how it had been attained during TMH. He still felt tired all the time and somewhat uncomfortable in his own body. He enjoyed going to the gym, but he wanted to focus more on cardio and a full body workout rather than specific muscle groups with the weight lifting.

During WWA he decided to give a try to focusing more on spinning and boxing for his cardio and yoga for his mental health in addition to making sure his muscles were well toned but not bulky.

And. Well. Let’s be honest. Harry wouldn’t mind if he got more curves to his legs like Louis had.

By the end of WWA Harry felt much better about his fitness levels but the stress of tour and just…everything really had caused him to lose more weight than he had wanted.

The upcoming break he would make sure was a good balance of focusing on himself and his relationships and work.

His first order of business was eating. He wanted to eat healthier but not feel like he was dieting. He would try to eat organic as much as he could but still have his weekly pizza night with Louis.

He also needed to make sure he got a decent amount of sleep at night in addition to improving his eating habits.

And finally, he really wanted to keep up his exercise routine. He couldn’t remember a time he felt more balanced and comfortable in who he was. It was great.

As the break went on, Harry noticed his jeans were getting even tighter than they had been. He wasn’t all that worried, he knew he had been thinner than he had wanted, so he went up a size but even those got feeling tight.

It wasn’t until almost two months into the break that Harry was doing yoga in their private, climate controlled yoga room in LA that Louis walked in and just paused.

That wasn’t too unusual. He was always on the move and pulling his mind together still when he came to Harry with his next exciting idea or plan, but this time he remained silent.

If there is one thing Louis is not, that is quiet.

He finished his plank before pushing his feet up to be between his hands and did a reverse swan dive on his inhale before coming back to heart center on the exhale and turning to his still silent boyfriend.

Once Harry faced him, Louis seemed to be able to shake himself out of his stupor.

“I…uh…forget what I was going to say?” Louis gave a weak chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Harry. “I do really enjoy watching you do yoga, though.”

Harry rolled his eyes until Louis said something he never expected to hear him say.

“I was thinking I could maybe join you next time? Have you teach me some things?”

Harry’s jaw might have actually dropped open in surprise upon hearing Louis say that.

“I’m sorry, did you just offer to possibly do yoga with me after actual years of my begging you to?”

“Well…” Louis got a nice grab of Harry’s ass before continuing. “It seems to have helped your backside get even nicer, and I can’t complain about the recent developments increasing your v lines and leg muscles.”

Louis traced his fingers lightly on Harry’s stomach before caressing down his thighs as he spoke about each area. Harry was quite sure he was not going to have time for savasana if Louis continued as he was.

“Maybe in addition to my regular training I could join you and see how it could help me with my own…body sculpting.” Louis looked up through his lashes as he pressed his hands firmly into Harry’s bare sides. He had never been more grateful that he practiced yoga shirtless until now.

Louis leaned in and began to bite his favorite spot on the bird on Harry’s left collarbone.

Yeah. Yoga could wait.

“There’s not enough room for us to both do warrior one pose without staggering us a bit,” Louis complained, despite what Harry had warned him when they set out their mats in their hotel suite.

“Sorry, Lou. That’s why I said you shouldn’t be right next to me,” Harry chuckled.

Louis harrumphed as he moved his mat back a big before getting back into warrior one. “Yes yes, you’re very smart. Now shut up.”

Harry slowly turned his torso to attain warrior two before asking, “Why are you quoting the Princess Bride to me?”

Harry then slowly straightened his front leg, reached forward with his arm, and bent down to touch the floor beside his foot while his back arm now reached to the ceiling. His eyes focused on the spot where his fingers were pointing and began to really concentrate on his breathing in, and out. In, and out.

“I uh…God you shouldn’t be allowed to do that in front of me!” Louis complained before flopping to the floor.

Harry brought his torso back up before having his back leg meet his front, bending over, and going into plank position. “Why not? We do yoga almost every day together. You’ve gotten quite good and it has somehow made your bum even nicer,” he grunted out before changing his position slightly for upward facing dog.

It was then that Louis stood up and walked right in front of Harry so with his head tilted back as it was, he was looking right into Louis’ eyes. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and pulled gently, causing him to groan a bit and close his eyes. He allowed his midsection to fall to the ground as he enjoyed the sensations Louis’ fingers were causing.

“You know…” Louis said. “If I wasn’t so worried about hurting your back, this really would be a perfect position for me to fuck your mouth.”

Harry’s arms buckled at that thought. “Shit, I’m never going to be able to use upward facing dog or cobra in a sun salutation without getting hard, am I?”

Louis shrugged before walking back to his mat. Harry pushed himself up into downward facing dog and felt Louis’ hands on his waist.

“Lou…” he warned.

“It’s okay, babe. Put one leg up like you do.”

Harry raised his left leg first and felt Louis sidle up right behind him, grabbing his hips as best he could and pushing his length up to Harry. He really had no idea he was still keeping his position much less breathing right now.

“Mmm. Perfect again.”

“Switching legs,” Harry panted out. Louis moved back and Harry lowered his left leg before raising his right. Louis moved back into position and began running his hands over his inner thighs.

Harry’s arms began to shake and his breath shuddered. Fuck, this was so hot and he couldn’t even say why.

“What if I were to fuck you from behind while you were in downward dog? We’ve done stranger positions before…” Louis mused. “I’d let you keep both legs on the floor of course. Let’s not be completely illogical.”

Harry whined before crumpling to the floor. He heaved in air to his lungs that felt severely deprived. He finally turned onto his back and found Louis smirking above him.

“What’s the matter? I thought you prided yourself on how you practice yoga,” Louis teased.

“Yeah,” Harry chuckled. “But I’ve never had such visuals given to me as I was going through the poses! Shit, you trying to kill me?”

Louis arched his brow and put his hands on his hips. “Did it sound like I was trying to kill you?”

Harry groaned and tried to run his fingers through his hair before he remembered he had it in a bun on top of his head.

“I don’t know whether that was the best or worst session I’ve had since you started!”

“Best!” Louis answered as he walked towards the attached bedroom. “Definitely the best. Now, how about we try using some of those poses without any clothes?”

Harry was definitely game for that.


	24. Snake Habitat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: How do you think Liam got seen naked for the first time?? Was it like a dare?? How do you think it all played out??

I think it was likely more of a dare. The rest of them had already been seen naked because they didn’t care so much but by the time it was two weeks into the live shows Liam had still not shown his goods. They decided it just wasn’t fair and therefore took matters into their own hands.

Harry had learned how to Jimmy the bathroom lock after about 4 hours in the house, so they waited one day until Liam was in the shower and snuck into the bathroom.

Harry gathered the towels in the room and Louis collected all the clothes all of them had taken to leaving discarded around so Liam had zero option but to leave the bathroom in all his glory.

They snuck out again and closed the door quietly so Liam had no idea they’d been in there in the first place.

About 15 minutes later all four of them were hanging in their room on their phones, laptops, singing, wrestling, etc as was their usual when they heard Liam yelling.

“Bring me my clothes! Why’d you take my towels? How am I supposed to dry off? Come on, lads…”

They laughed and when Liam began to get whiney Niall finally took pity and yelled, “Oh come on, Li. We’re all mates and we’ve already seen everyone else nekked. It’s bound to happen eventually!”

Liam hedged a bit longer and the boys went back to doing what they were doing before they finally heard the door crack open and Liam walked out, blushing and staring at the floor.

Zayn looked up from his phone and froze, his jaw dropping.

Niall just stared at Liam’s crotch. “Mate, are you bigger than Harry?”

Harry didn’t even seem to hear Niall’s comment before he started questioning Liam’s grooming habits as he rushed around the room finding his towel and some clean pants at least.

“Li, do you manscape? I’ve been considering it myself, but I’m unsure how short I should go or if I should try a pattern or something? What do you think? Yours looks good and clean.”

And Louis, holding up Liam’s towel as a peace offering, simply said, “It’s a very lovely cock you’ve got there, but Harry’s is nicer.”

Both Harry and Liam blushed.


	25. You And Me Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: I want to sleep but I have to stay up so any luck that we'll get a Niall asking Harry and Louis to watch head canon??

Niall knew he had his x box controller somewhere. Why wasn’t it in his room? The only other option would be that Tommo borrowed it again.

Fuck. Now that he thinks about it he does remember getting a text from him saying that he was going to use it but he’d been so busy working on switching up some guitar parts with Sandy and Dan that he’d forgotten.

Niall walked out of the room leaving it propped open with the security bar and walked down to Louis and Harry’s room. Preston was chilling out down the hall so Niall just called out to him as he walked.

“Bro! You know if Tommo has my x box controller still?”

Preston shook his head. “I was catching up on sleep this afternoon and I just got back from stadium duties. If they’re not in I’ll unlock it for you.”

Harry had mentioned getting drinks and Louis had said he wanted a burger so since Niall had come straight back after rehearsal he figured they weren’t in yet, but knocked on the door anyway. He knocked twice more without any answer before turning to Preston. The large guard lumbered down the hall before doing his own knock and unlocking the door.

“Thanks, man,” Niall said, patting his shoulder and moving inside. The door clicked and he had only taken a few steps before he realized the room was very much already occupied and they hadn’t answered for a very specific reason.

They had also decided to disregard Liam’s request to hang a sock, pants, do not disturb sign, or anything really on their doorknob to warn everyone as to the activities they were participating in, again.

Niall spied his controller just sitting there, mere steps away, by the telly. Shit, he just really needed to unwind with Fifa right now.

He had decided to just go for it and leave while he could when he heard a loud moan that had to belong to Harry. Fuck, what was Louis doing to him? Not that Harry seemed to mind.

Niall heard movement on the bed before a high whine that had to be Louis came through followed by an almost growl in response. Shit, he was getting hard just listening to them. It’s just…Niall’s not blind, you know? He might be heterocurious, but he can definitely admit when someone is fit.

Harry and Louis are both definitely fit. They’re kinda magical, actually, in that they somehow are even more attractive when they are together. How does that work?

Either way, he was kinda interested to see them. Niall does enjoy watching gay porn from time to time and he’d been wondering if two dudes in real life actually do half of that shit. Liam said no, but he’s more of a prude when it comes to talking about things than these two anyway.

Niall snuck over to the door to the bedroom suite and peeked around the frame. Harry and Louis were both still mostly clothed, with only Harry’s shirt removed so far. Louis was sitting on the edge of the bed with Harry straddling his lap and leaning over to nip at Louis’ neck.

“Careful with the marks, babe,” Louis warned.

Harry hummed his understanding before nibbling on Louis’ ear. Louis’ only visible reaction from where Niall was standing was a tightening of his grip on Harry’s bum. Harry let out another groan as he ground down on Louis’ lap causing Louis to start to chant, “Off, off, off,” as he tugged at Harry’s jeans.

Niall didn’t move fast enough, quite preoccupied with his view and putting pressure on his own clothed cock, and when Harry got up to remove his trousers, Louis was able to see him clearly in the doorway.

“What the Hell, Ni? Turning into a poor excuse of a peeping Tom?”

Harry spun around, looking surprised but not nearly as embarrassed about the situation as Niall was.

“I…well…I needed my controller, but I heard you two, and I was just thinking…” He stuttered. Niall never stuttered.

“Spit it out, man,” Harry instructed as he continued to remove his jeans and indicated with a flick of the eyes that Louis should do the same.

Louis huffed but did stand up and begin removing his clothes.

Niall rubbed his hands through his messy hair. “Well…” He began. “I was kinda hoping you’d maybe lemme watch?”

Louis froze where he was with his jeggings halfway to the floor.

“Watch? Like watch us have sex?” he questioned at the same time Harry said, “Yeah, if it’s okay with Lou.”

They both stopped and looked at each other, having an entire conversation with just facial expressions. Meanwhile, Niall was unsure whether he wanted to stay to hear their response or just go skulking back to his room. He had just decided to grab his controller and run when Louis turned and pointed at him.

“Fine, but only this once -”

“Unless it goes well and we all like it,” Harry interrupted.

“-only. This. Once,” Louis repeated, sending Harry a smirk, “and you have to just sit in that chair. No questions or comments. Just viewing. Alright?”

Niall nodded his head, amazed they were letting him do this. He headed to the chair, excited at the prospect of what laid ahead.


	26. Just My Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the following ask:  
> Anonymous asked: Do you think Niall ever had like a teddy bear or a blanket he tried to hide from the boys but it didn't work out and they found out anyway?? Let's say that did happen what do you think the boys would say when they found out? Sorry I'm in the mood for some fluff or teasing or whatever you come up with (:

Before climbing out of the car Niall double checked to see that his stuffed leprechaun, Lucky, was stuffed to the bottom of his bag. It was his first time really spending time with the other boys and Niall was a bit worried what they would think if they found his tattered friend.

He gave his brother a hug before climbing out and meeting Liam on the front step. As only Liam would do, he greeted Niall with a handshake and let him in.

“Harry is showing Louis where he keeps the firewood and things so they can get it ready for tonight,” Liam explained before they heard a loud splash.

“Wanker! I’ll get you for that!” They heard Harry yell before a Tarzan styled shout came and another splash that had to be Louis sounded through the open windows.

“Well. That was their plan, anyway.” Liam shrugged before turning to the stairs. “I guess the bungalow has a few rooms upstairs so you and I will share again. Need me to carry anything?”

Niall clutched his rucksack closer to his chest before saying, “Nah, I’m good. Thanks.”

Liam turned around and continued to talk about his plans for the week with the five of them and how much they needed to get done in order to be ready for the judges houses.

Niall just nodded silently as he considered how best to keep Lucky hidden from Liam. He’d had a few close calls at bootcamp, but this was different. He figured it would be easiest to hide him in the bedclothes, so when Liam left him to unpack he quickly stuffed him beneath the covers.

Later that week when they had determined there was a murderer roaming the fields by the bungalow and they’d all sleep downstairs for protection Niall’s fears came true as Lucky came tumbling down the stairs ahead of Liam, who was carrying their blankets from their rooms.

Horrified, Niall stood frozen where he was.

“Aww!” Harry cooed before going to pick him up. “This guy is so cute!! Niall, he has to be yours. What’s his name?”

Niall was so confused. Harry seemed genuine and while he knew he was a softy, was he really not going to take the piss?

“Uh,” he hedged. “It’s Lucky.”

“Good name for a leprechaun, mate,” Zayn complimented before making sure all the mattresses were fit together well on the floor.

Louis of course was now sidled up next to Harry and petting Lucky’s head. “He’s so soft!” he cried. “My dog Spot at home is all rough and gross. I wish he was soft like Lucky.”

Niall smiled wide, once again amazed at these great mates he’s been lucky enough to be put together with as a band. Heh, Lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> if for whatever reason this makes you want to say hi, you can visit me on [tumblr](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lululawrence1d).


End file.
